


I'm Your Master

by Lover_of_AUs (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bottom Will Graham, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Rape, Rough Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lover_of_AUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will trusted Hannibal. He shouldn’t. Then maybe he wouldn’t be riding his big, thick cock, gagged and tied while Hannibal was taking photos with his phone. He shouldn’t have trusted him.</p>
<p>NOW BETAED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Master

_This is why I don’t trust people._

Will thought it could have been his fault. That, maybe he shouldn’t have come. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked for help; he should have just tried to forget everything, take a shower, give dinner to his seven dogs and go to bed. But suddenly Garret Jacob Hobbs was there watching him: bloody holes of bullets in his thorax, still like a stone but still mouthing.  _See, see, see, see, see_ …

Besides, Hannibal was supposed to help him, right? That’s what he had said to him.  _I’m here to help you, William. Think of us like two friends having conversations. That’s all. Nothing more. I won’t make you tell me anything you don’t want to, and I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I want the best for you, William._

"Where are you, William? Not here,in particular. Come now, this was what you wanted, right? Then, thank me properly…" said Hannibal.

"P-Ple-ase…No…no more…Hanni-bal, it-it hurts a lo-AAAAH!" Screamed Will.

Hannibal was thrusting into him with a wild force, one of his hands grasping one hip, leaving bruises and marks of nails, and the other was taking photos with a phone. The flash blinded Will, not letting him see Hannibal’s face while he raped him. His own cock was limp, spent after being forced to orgasm two times before the older man entered him, not even caring about the tightness of not being well fingered. The blood had already painted his inner thighs and Hannibal’s cock, too big and too thick for a virgin like poor Will.

Hannibal was well aware of this. He had waited such a long time to do this with sweet William. Oh, how he’d dreamed of hearing those precious and delicate moans, the way his pale body would curl under him and the warm heat when he put his cock inside him, thrusting until the animal inside him fell asleep after marking Will with his seed inside him. He wanted to make William his forever, letting everyone know whom he belonged too. Luring him into his bed, kissing those pink lips... However, his plan flew away when his Will told him he kissed Alana.

“I kissed Alana. I wanted to kiss her for a long time. She’s very kissable.”

xxxxxxxxxxx[-]xxxxxxxxxxx

Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong,  **WRONG** . He stood unmoving for a moment before dropping the bowl of chocolate onto the floor. His eyes fixed on Will angrily, watching his prey while Will tried to understand what had happened to his friend to let the chocolate dirty his kitchen. When Hannibal moved towards him Will already was running for the door but Hannibal was quicker, tackling him to the floor. He pinned Will beneath him and then began to rip the other’s clothes off. Hannibal stood to pull off his shoes and completely remove his trousers and briefs, leaving him naked on the floor. Will was so beautiful like this, scared and confused. He was jerked from his living dream when Will tried to rise off the ground, still attempting to escape. 

Hannibal kicked him in the ribs, again and again until Will stopped crawling, stopped trying to run away from Hannibal. He wouldn’t dare to do it again. 

"How could you? Who gave you permission to do so?" Not receiving answer, he grabbed a fistful of soft curls and pulled hard. Will screamed in pain. "Answer me right NOW! DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO KISS THAT WHORE?"

"You-you’re not my master or anything like that! Let me go, you’re hurting me! Ah!" William grabbed Hannibal’s fist with both hands and tried to pull it off. With that action, he got two slaps to his cheeks. "What the hell is wrong with you, Hannibal?"

"YOU! You are wrong, thinking you can do anything you want. Did I tell you something like ‘kiss Alana’? No! You…are…MINE!" 

He kissed him roughly. Hannibal tried to force his tongue into Will’s mouth, when the boy resisted he bit into his lip, bringing beads of blood. Will screamed again and the older man’s tongue invaded his opened mouth, exploring as he would die if he didn’t. Saliva and blood ran down his throat, and Will tried so hard to pull himself away.

Hannibal let go to breathe, failing in trying to control his arousal. He decided there would be no waiting for Will to come to him willingly. He started to undo his tie while he dragged Will upstairs by his hair and into the master bedroom. He kicked the door shut and threw Will onto the king sized bed, securing his hands with the tie as hard as he could. William was crying and begging, blood and saliva dribbling from his mouth. He was such a beautiful image like this, even still trying to get free but the tie was cutting off his blood circulation. Hannibal didn’t waste any more time and undressed as quickly as he could, kicking his shoes off and almost ripping his expensive shirt. He took his phone from the nightstand and turned on the camera. Then the flashes started, taking photos every few seconds. Will covered himself the best he could. Hannibal fumbled for something in the nightstand again, still taking photos. When he found it, he stopped for a moment and moved Will to his knees, chest to the bedspread and his ass pushed into the air. He felt so exposed, so vulnerable like this, and wanted to ask Hannibal why.  _Why was he doing this to him, weren’t they friends?_ Then, he felt something a sharp point one of his cheeks: Hannibal was writing something on him. He didn’t know how much time he spent doing so, but it felt like an eternity for him. When Hannibal felt satisfied, he continued to take photos. He shoved Will onto his back and continued writing: on his face, around his nipples, belly and thighs before proceeding with more photos. He was smiling, an evil smile-full of lust and perversion that scared the younger man. Hannibal noticed Will staring up at him and then turned his attention to his limp cock. He took it and stroked it to hardness, wrote something along the length and took a photo of it too. He continued until Will was forced to orgasm against his will.

"Ple…plesssa…stop…"He mumbled.

"Hmm? What did you say, Will? You want a second round? My, what a little slut you are!" Hannibal felt obliged to continue, stroking little William towards a second orgasm.

"Nooo...Sto-AAghhh! Please, Hannibal, I can’t do this…my-AAH! PLEASE STOP!" he screamed.

"Your what, Will? I can’t understand you. Wait, are you saying faster or something like that, sweetie? Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you won’t need anything. Are you close, William?"

"I…I…I HATE YOU!" He felt more tears falling on his face, red and wet. He felt the hand around his cock tighten, fisting furiously.

"Retract that comment right now, William! I won’t tell you twice!" Hannibal could feel how close William was to coming again.

"No, I…!"His voice started to fail him, his body feeling so hot as if his skin was on fire. "Ok, ok, I’m…I’m sorry! But please, stop doing this, I-AAAAAH!"Will came, for the second time in minutes, over Hannibal’s hand. With that hand, he stroked William’s face, spreading his cum over his right cheek and lips.

"Good doggy. Now it’s time for me to cum, don’t you think?"

This time Will received a sweet smile, and for a few seconds, he forgot everything Hannibal had done to him. For a moment he didn’t realise he was nodding and opening his trembling legs.

It was too late when William felt the pain in his ass. Hannibal gasped, catching himself on his elbows, his phone still in his hand. He started to pound into the sweet heat around his thick cock. The photo shoot didn’t stop while he fucked Will, leaving little white points in Will’s vision. Hannibal took a slower pace and adjusted them so Will was sitting in his lap. He ordered his Will to ride him, but the boy was so exhausted he could barely move; the older one would have to make him. He bit into his nipple hard enough to break the skin and Will started to move the best he could. Hannibal took a piece of cloth from the nightstand and gagged Will, looking more lustful than before.

Will trusted Hannibal. He shouldn’t have. Then maybe he wouldn’t be riding his big, thick cock, gagged and tied while Hannibal was taking photos with his phone. He shouldn’t have trusted him. Minutes later, the cock inside him was throbbing and pumping semen inside his ass, painting his insides with white, his hole sticky and in pain. Hannibal threw the phone to his side and put both hands behind his head, leaving Will to his own ability to remain still and looked at his design. Perfect. He took some minutes to admire the pale and thin body where he was still inside, tracing the sentences he’d written on it.  _You’re mine. I’ll kill anyone who touches. Mine. Property of H. Lecter._ Then, he lifted his cock.  _Unnecessary_ . He pushed his hips so hard against the bruised body that Will fell onto the floor, still crying. Hannibal pushed his feet under the side of Will’s hip, putting him straight. He parted his cheeks.  _Cum hole. This hole doesn’t have a limit._ He smiled and got up from the bed, taking Will’s face in his hands and kissing him again, this time more gently. When he finished, he saw the last two words across his cheek, with an arrow pointing to his mouth.  _Cum eater_ .

"You are so perfect for me, William. If you stay with me, I promise I won’t hurt you anymore, nor anyone. As for the photos…"Hannibal took the phone again, the screen lit up with the camera on. “I won’t post, send or sell them to anyone. Those will be my most precious treasure. What do you say?" He took off the gag.

"…Can we do this again, Hanni?"

"Oh William, my little puppy, you can’t imagine how much I wanted this. Don’t make me jealous ever again, or I’ll castrate you, make you eat your own cock then fuck you until you can’t walk. Do you understand, sweetie?"

Will didn't answer. He had fainted from the pain, blood and general fatigue, face against the cold floor.

_I think I broke him sooner than I thought._

 


End file.
